


Halloween

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [31]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Luna you can read it (l), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [31/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

Lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée, Law recula d'un pas à son habitude, afin de réceptionner Luffy qui lui sautait dans les bras. Comme toujours ils restèrent un instant comme ça, avant que la plus jeune ne daigne lâcher son copain.

-C'était bien votre soirée ? Bepo et les autres vont bien ?

-Oui. Tu as pu voir Usopp aujourd'hui du coup ?

-Yeah, on a mangé dans un super resto, faut absolument que je t'y emmène, c'est presque aussi bon que la bouffe de Sanji !

-Impressionnant.

-Presque !

Avec un léger sourire, Law retira son manteau et accompagna Luffy dans le salon, où il s'employa à éteindre sa console, tout en racontant en détail sa journée avec Usopp et ce qu'il avait fait sur son jeu. Et lorsqu'il eu fini, il s'assit devant son petit ami, et le regarda de ses grands yeux.

-Et vous, vous avez fait quoi ?

-Rien de plus que ce qui était prévu ; cinéma puis restaurant entre ami.

-Pfff, et l'aventure alors ?

L'étudiant souris.

-J'en ai une à te proposer…

Immédiatement, Luffy se fit attentif.

-Shachi et Penguin voulaient qu'on aille tous dans un parc d'attraction le soir d'Halloween, où ils promettent pleins d'animations effrayant. Ils te proposent de venir avec nous.

-On voulait faire une soirée avec des costumes avec tous le monde…. J'voulais nous trouver des costumes de pirates… Ou faire du Batman/Joker, ça pourrait être drôle.

-Je ne suis pas fan du Joker.

-Ouais, alors des pirates… Mais ça vas pas être possible si on vas au parc….

Le judoka avait une petite moue triste.

-Luffy, on voit souvent tes amis, j'apprécierai qu'on voit un peu les miens de temps en temps…

-Je sais ! Mais… Oh ! On pourrait faire les deux !

Law le regarda, sceptique.

-Les deux ?

-On vas au parc, puis on vas chez Sanji et Zoro pour la soirée avec les costumes ! De toute façon, ça vas certainement finir en nuit blanche, c'est pas grave si on arrive tard !

L'étudiant resta un instant pensif.

-Ça vas compliqué… Il faudra bien s'organiser….

-Pas de problème !

Ne sachant s'il devait rire ou soupirer, Law se contenta de regarder son petit ami, peu convaincu.

-Luffy, tu es aussi doué pour suivre un plan que Zoro pour suivre une ligne droite.

-… Mais toi tu sais bien le faire…. Ça compense ?

L'étudiant hésita encore un moment, avant de hausser les épaules. De toute façon, ils commenceraient par voir ses amis à lui, et au pire, Luffy demanderai juste à rester plus longtemps au parc. Ce serait lui qui se débrouillerai avec Sanji et les autres s'ils ne venaient pas finalement.

-Je veux bien essayer.

-Yeah ! Merci !

Luffy sauta sur son petit ami pour l'embrasser, l'empêchant ainsi de commencer à réfléchir tout de suite à leur futur organisation.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà qui complète le challenge du "Sur votre 31" ! Merci à Almayen pour l'organisation de cet événement, c'était bien sympathique :)
> 
> Des OS bonus viendront s'ajouter dans cette série.


End file.
